


Good Boy

by Woon



Series: Tales of Spoopy Bingo Thingy 2020 [4]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, implied master/pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Mammon doesn't like his present.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Tales of Spoopy Bingo Thingy 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036140
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> not really spoopy but the prompt was Demonic pet and I feel Mammon fits the prompt

* * *

“Got something for you.”

“I am  **_not_ ** wearing that,” Mammon shook his head angrily when he saw the dog collar with his name on it sitting on the counter.

“Why not?” You asked calmly as he stomped around the counter.

Mammon towered over you, his arms flailing about, “Because I’m not your pet, (y/n)!”

“Are you sure about that?” You smiled sweetly at him, “I pay for your meals, games, manga, toiletries, clothes… either you’re a pet or a freeloader, Mammon.” 

“I pay for things,” You cocked an eyebrow at him, “Maybe not as much I could, I guess,” Mammon muttered as he grabbed the collar, “Fine I’ll wear it but I won’t like it and don’t expect me to do tricks or anything.”

Once the collar was on him you hooked your finger under it and tugged bringing him closer to kiss his cheek, “Good boy.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for this character and this fandom. let me know if I did it okay


End file.
